


You will be one...

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Human Experimentation, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: Resistance, Eden, tourists, peasant... these are all cavy possibilities for him.O'Hara smiles, like the exterior and interior cameras of the haunted house, show John Seed entering the building trying to get away from the deputy Rook.Think of the euphoria and joy of O'Hara, when the compatibility that it detects in the two men, is 99.99%.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You will be one...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I really can't tell you what I wrote or why, I don't know how this idea came to my mind.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and apologize for any inaccuracies or errors with John's tattoos and other details.  
> Sorry for the errors in English, as it is not my mother tongue.  
> I can't tell you if there will be a sequel, but a huge thank you for reading.  
> See you soon.

O'Hara was throughout the war in his bunker-laboratory, located under the haunted house.  
His latest project was complete, he just needs to find the right cavy for the test. He has captured many people for the tests, all incompatible with each other and O'Hara does not want to waste time with useless abominations, he needs a minimum accounting between 80% and 90%.  
Resistance, Eden, tourists, peasants ... all cavy are possible for him and he is mulling over this, when the sound of an explosion over his head makes the ground tremble and the scientist runs to watch his surveillance monitors.  
O'Hara smiles, like the exterior and interior cameras of the haunted house, show John Seed entering the building trying to get away from the deputy Rook.  
The scientist is not a religious type, but will have to thank God for these two gifts. He always wanted to get his hands on one of the Seed brothers, physically they look so promising. And the young deputy is not far behind... this day is turning out to be quite interesting.  
The two men are chasing each other upstairs, O'Hara smiles taking the shotgun with rubber bullets, knows every inch of this house.  
The first one he encounters is the young deputy who is about to shoot him, but the scientist shows himself to be an innocent tourist which has found refuge in that house. When Joshua 'Rook' Logan gets distracted to look for signs of the Baptist, O'Hara shoots him a bullet in the chest causing him to collapse.  
It is the turn of the youngest of the Seed, more hostile than the deputy, but the scientist uses a hidden passage between the shelves and the walls to take him behind. Another rubber bullet in the neck and two healthy specimens are available to him.

Think of the euphoria and joy of O'Hara, when the compatibility that it detects in the two men, is 99.99%.

The scientist tied them on a vertical table and completely undressed, he even removed John's earring.  
He makes all the necessary checks on his machine and proudly fixes the three cylinders in the large concrete and metal room, they are arranged in a triangle and the central one is the largest and is the only one to be closed.  
John is the first to regain his senses and begins to rail against O'Hara, but soon his anger turns to terror masked by false bravado. The scientist ignores him and the Baptist realizes the state in which he and Vice Rook are.  
Shortly thereafter Joshua wakes up completely confused by what is happening and prays that it is a nightmare.  
They ask O'Hara, they scream and shout at each other, but the scientist remains silent. They are fascinated by their compatibility, setting it on the machine's computer: height and build more or less equal, blood group and DNA that seem to complement each other. Two men apparently different, but who could develop a deep bond between them, but O'Hara will do more! It will overcome human and divine limits!  
John is the first to be deposited in the first cylinder and the scientist speaks for the first time.  
He says something that terrifies younger men "You will be my masterpiece, you will be one ...".  
John screams and tries to extricate himself, but his din is suffocated by the door of the cylinder that closes.  
In all this Joshua has managed to free a hand from the narrow straps and waits patiently for the scientist to approach. O'Hara is about to grab the vice table to drag him to the other cylinder, when Joshua with all the strength in his arm, wraps the scientist's neck trying to choke him.  
O'Hara stumbles in an attempt to get oxygen and Rook took advantage of it by freeing himself. Grab a heavy hammer between the scientist's tools and hit him as hard as he can.  
Joshua breathes heavily trying not to shiver from the cold of the laboratory, but above all from the terror of the whole situation. As much as I hate John, he can't bear to leave it here. He stumbles a little as he comes to the closed door of the cylinder and is about to open it, but a strong, broad hand cleaves his mouth and nose.  
"I've waited so long!" O'Hara speaks angrily with blood running from his face as he drags Joshua to the second cylinder.  
The ferocity will prevent him from not fainting, if not dying without first having seen his masterpiece.  
Joshua faints and O'Hara throws his unconscious body into the second cylinder closing it inside. "You won't stop me..." the scientist grinds his teeth as he arrives at the console.  
O'Hara knows the human anatomy, he knows that he will die if he does not receive immediate treatment, he understands it from how the blood drips from the split skull. It doesn't matter... he is not important, but his masterpiece... his masterpiece, yes.  
It doesn't waste time turning on all the contraptions and moving every gear as it should. The monitors light up detecting human presence in the two cylinders. Diagnostic checks performed and everything has been calibrated, O'Hara smiles kneeling and pressing the start button.  
A beautiful music is the powerful transformer that passes energy to all three cylinders with electrical and mechanical noise. The computer updates O'Hara on the status of the operation: 50% - 68% - 72% - 85% - 93% - 99%...  
The light turns green, signaling success to the scientist who presses the red button. The large door of the third cylinder opens and O'Hara smiles as he sees his masterpiece curled up in a fetal position.  
In the end he gives up... he gives way to darkness with only a smile full of blood and saliva on his lips.  
He slowly opens his eyes in a place he doesn't know, naked inside the warm metal. The first thing that welcomes him is the distended figure of a man covered in blood.  
He loosens his position, feeling sore and confused, staring at his hands aware of having them and being able to move them, to know the fact that they are his. There are letters on some of his fingers: a D on the ring finger and an E on the middle finger of the left hand and then an A on the index finger and a T on the middle finger of the right hand.  
What should these letters mean? His name? A symbol? An anagram?  
You look at the body with lean and strong muscles, the tattoo of a scale above the navel along with signs of small scars.  
Put your fingers on the face feeling a deep stubble and short ash-brown hair. He cannot see his eyes now, a heterochromia between an oil-green eye and the other of a deep blue.  
Was there something important to do? What did you forget?  
He slowly staggers to his feet, comes out of the metal shell, meeting a man's still warm corpse.  
He fixes his gaze on some instruments, then backs off completely terrified to see the sharp knife, but his back meets the cold concrete wall. He holds his head having no idea why he feels so afraid.  
Why does this place terrify him? Where should he be...? Who is he...?  
He doesn't know what to do... he doesn't know who or what he is... so he runs...


End file.
